board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Best Anime/Manga Character Contest 2010
The Best Anime/Manga Character Contest 2010 was a B8 tournament run by SuperAngelo128 in Summer 2010 in which the users voted on which anime, manga and visual novel characters they believed were the best. Thankfully this contest had quite a bit less controversy than the previous contest, much to the relief of Angelo. Rules -Obvious contest rules apply (no alts, one vote per person, no rallying, etc.). -If I suspect either of the 3 above I may remove your vote(s) -Topic lasts 24 hours, even if the new one isn’t up by then. I may end a match a bit early if there are obvious winners. (Limit up to 30 minutes) - Please don't post tallies/score updates in the middle of the match. I don't want people changing their votes based on the results. -Man no one is using the Advance voting feature anymore... if you really want to post advance votes do so here, or AIM or email me. You can check my profile for contact information. -Want to talk about the contest or anime/manga/VN in general? Go find our latest Discussion Topic "Anime & Manga Discussion". OR join our AIM Chat: "b8anime" X-Stats #Beatrice- 50.00% #Rin Tohsaka- 48.72% #Kenshin Himura- 48.33% #Yuki Nagato- 47.40% #Rena Ryuugu- 47.06% #Kyon- 47.03% #Edward Elric- 46.04% #Battler Ushiromiya- 45.79% #Archer- 43.42% #Vash the Stampede- 43.38% #Izaya Orihara- 42.78% #Claire Stanfield- 42.14% #Isaac Dian/Miria Harvent- 42.07% #Holo- 41.20% #Lelouch Lamperouge- 41.17% #Maes Hughes- 40.68% #L Lawliet -39.53% #Shiki Ryougi- 39.44% #Shion Sonozaki- 39.13% #Kamina- 38.72% #Arcueid Brunestud- 38.66% #Kirei Kotomine- 38.46% #Seto Kaiba- 38.18% #Roy Mustang- 37.67% #Sh!zuo Heiwajima- 37.18% #Spike Spiegel- 36.84% #Akio Furukawa- 36.40% #Kenshiro- 35.93% #Tomoya Okazaki- 35.43% #Konata Izumi- 35.32% #Vegeta- 35.12% #Haruhi Suzumiya- 35.02% #Kotomi Ichinose- 34.85% #Kiritsugu Emiya- 34.84% #Kallen Stadtfeld- 34.80% #Yuno Gasai- 34.78% #Jeremiah Gottwald- 34.70% #Mion Sonozaki- 34.42% #Kohaku- 34.31% #Mio Akiyama- 34.31% #Jacuzzi Splot- 34.29% #C.C.- 34.01% #Nagisa Furukawa- 34.00% #Johan Liebert- 33.81% #Firo Prochainezo- 33.81% #Kenji Harima- 33.76% #Krillin- 33.69% #Piccolo- 33.65% #Sousuke Sagara- 33.58% #Greed- 33.45% #Ronove- 33.38% #Negi Springfield- 33.19% #Fuhrer President King Bradley- 33.11% #Roronoa Zoro- 33.05% #Hitagi Senjougahara- 32.92% #Light Yagami- 32.57% #Asuka Langley- 32.57% #Hajime Saitou- 32.23% #Rika Furude- 31.78% #Sanosuke Sagara- 31.70% #Mamoru Akasaka- 31.51% #Tomoyo Sakagami- 31.11% #Kenzo Tenma- 31.00% #Jack Rakan- 30.69% #Sakaki- 30.62% #Taichi Kurosu- 30.47% #Motoko Kusanagi- 30.26% #Kenshin Uesugi- 30.10% #Lancer- 29.77% #Akari Mizunashi- 29.63% #Tsugumi Komachi- 29.54% #James- 29.37% #Mugen- 29.08% #Kagami Hiiragi- 29.00% #Taiga Aisaka- 29.00% #Kakashi Hatake- 28.97% #Evangeline AK McDowell- 28.94% #Sanji- 28.92% #Char Aznable- 28.79% #Eikichi Onizuka- 28.79% #Saber- 28.69% #Monkey D. Luffy- 27.62% #Krauss Ushiromiya- 28.59% #Ilyasviel ‘Ilya’ von Einsbern- 28.54% #Rokuouta “Bro” Sakuragi- 28.46% #Rider Zero- 27.71% #Master Asia- 27.27% #Ladd Russo- 27.18% #Yusuke Urameshi- 27.04% #Farmer with Shotgun- 26.74% #Kyrie Ushiromiya- 26.24% #Nice Holystone- 26.00% #Satsuki “Sacchin” Yumizuka- 25.78% #Griffith- 25.71% #Nono- 25.69% #Simon- 25.62% #Kurama- 25.57% #Lambdadelta- 25.32% #Guts- 25.29% #Revy- 24.95% #Bernkastel- 24.36% #Azusa Nakano- 24.26% #Kazuma Kuwabara- 24.15% #Lucy- 24.09% #Jiraiya- 23.83% #Kei Kurono- 23.64% #Shiki Tohno- 23.38% #Ginko- 22.94% #Alice Carroll- 22.93% #Hei- 22.74% #Teletha “Tessa” Testarossa- 22.60% #Goku- 22.48% #Hisui- 22.25% #Ayumu “Osaka” Kasuga- 22.05% #Shinichi Akiyama- 21.04% #Kyou Fujibayashi- 20.74% #Kino- 20.04% #Shinichi/Conan- 19.14% #Yotsuba Koiwai- 18.90% #Erika Furudo- 18.38% #Takumi Nishijou- 18.01% #Roger Smith- 17.95% #Wolfgang Grimmer- 17.08% #Arsene Lupin III- 16.29% #Tatsuhiro Satou- 16.11% #Sawako Kuronuma- 16.01% #Hiei- 14.19% #Rance- 12.41% External Links * The Contest Bracket Category:Board Projects